


Ice Lollies were Made to Pacify even the Angriest Kids

by Penrhyn_Gate (orphan_account)



Series: The Growing Tale of Whimsical Gintamalets.... [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Elementary School, F/M, Fluff, Gen, No real point to this.., Oneshot, Playgrounds, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Penrhyn_Gate
Summary: In which ice lolly theft is rampant and Sougo discovers that being nice every once in a while isn't as diabolical as it sounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :3
> 
> This is just a short little one-shot I wrote since I've recently been obsessing over chibi OkiKagu XD  
> Sorry for any ooc-ness, I tried to proofread but meh...
> 
> Enjoy :3

He’d stopped walking, the first time he saw it.

That blazing grin wasn’t even directed at him but he could still feel the heat and warmth radiate from it, halfway across the playground. It was meant to be a passing glance, a final taunt as they parted for the day from school. He'd see her tomorrow, that he knew but, as he was collected by his sister and she gently clasped her hand over his hair leading him home, (despite Mistuba having to apologize to the teacher yet again for her brother’s consistent misdemeanour), Sougo just _had_ to have the final win of the day.

So he looked across the playground. He didn’t know if he wished he hadn’t or not.

He’d never seen her grin like that- China made it a thing to always have a disgusted look of contempt or a permanent smirk etched into her facial expression whenever the two of them ‘interacted’. It was always those two expressions, or at the very least variations of them, since the first time they’d met after she transferred to his Primary School two months ago. That being said, Sougo never gave her much opportunity to do anything but argue and fight him but he digressed.

She was his rival- it was basically his job to make her life hell.

But maybe he was wrong. About making her life _complete_ hell that is... He wasn’t wrong about _anything_ else, that much was certain.

Sougo didn’t like feeling confounded. It was a strange and foreign emotion that amazing people such as himself should be able to even _feel_. Yet, while his sister looked on at him in inquisition due to his sudden lack of movement, confusion was the only emotion he felt as he looked on at China’s beaming smile. He hated it. So naturally, he channelled it all into the growing contempt he had for a silver-haired curly perm-headed freak.

After all, it was that same stupid perm head that Kagura looked up to and basically adored with her entire being. And it was the same stupid perm head that dished out shady advice to the red-headed girl- he was sick of overhearing what wise words ‘Gin-chan’ has bestowed upon his- actually what even was China to him?

There was too much mystery and he _hated_ being left in the dark. Another mystery was why he couldn’t stop staring. He was seemingly entranced by the way China was spun in the air and by the way that stupid grin looked like it would split her face. What was even more mysterious was how he wanted to hear more of her bubbling laugh and see her eyes crease with mirth more often.

It was disgusting.

The one thing he knew for certain was, as he turned away intent on forgetting everything he just saw, that the silver perm head was the one that put the grin there... And that made him stupid.

\----**-----**------**-----

The next time was accidental, sort of.

As a treat, he supposed, his entire year group been allowed to have an afternoon free of lessons- instead they were encouraged (expected) to go outside doing... summery things like tend to the class garden or partake in games. Naturally, being the type of person he was, Sougo had found out long ago that the sun wasn’t his favourite entity. The constant squinting got tiresome after a while and he didn’t especially enjoy feeling akin to a tin foil covered potato baking in an oven.

But, his pet peeves aside, the weather wasn’t particularly too awful if you removed the heat factor. The random scattering of voluminous clouds provided plenty of shade under which he could, if he wanted to, rest somewhat peacefully under. Although alternatively... he’d rather project his pent up misery onto a certain cosplaying girl.

So that’s what he did.

It wasn’t too hard to find the China girl across the concrete playground; she had distinctive features that made her stand out more than most and besides, by now Sougo had developed a natural internal radar with which he could defend against Kagura’s ‘surprise’ attacks.

She was suffering more than he was.

Her skin was dosed in what seemed to be layers and layers of sun cream. Yet, despite this precaution, even he could see from the shortening distance between them, how flushed, sweaty and uncomfortable she was. Perhaps it was his sadistic nature but all in all, witnessing the pitiful suffering she was displaying filled him with such satisfaction he couldn’t help but smirk. She was vulnerable. This was going to be easy.

Slowly edging up behind her, Sougo ‘nudged’ Kagura causing her to, in her dazed state, stumble forward. He watched as she fought to stay upright and if her sharp inhalation of air had been any indication, he’d caught her off guard.

Shielding his eyes from the sun, he squinted in her general direction before pinching his nose shut and taking a very obvious step backwards.

“Man you stink...Oi China, I thought pigs like yourself wallowed in mud to cool down- isn’t it rude to keep your family waiting?”

Despite obvious bait, Kagura didn’t raise to the occasion. Instead, she clenched her fist quietly seething.

“....Go away stupid.”

Perhaps it was due to the heat but for once her retaliation was, in his opinion, overly subdued. He felt kind of hurt.

“Nee China, you’re hurting my feelings.”

“Good. Now go jump out of that tree and break your legs aru.”

He could practically feel the irritation directed at him but he chose, like usual, not to heed it. As her rival death threats were the norm after all. Plus, he was far done. Placing a heavy hand over her flush forehead, Sougo adopted a thoughtful look on his face, as if he was diagnosing the China girl.

“You’d think the weather would put even a pig like you in a better mood- ahh this must be why you’re such a runt.”

Swatting his hand away violently, she jumped back, angrily pointing at him.

“Hahhhh?! Who are ya calling a runt Chihuahua boy?! I’ll kill you.”

Sougo held his arms up in a defensive stance.

“Honestly China, with the amount you’re sweating you’d think we’re sunbathing next to a volcano. Can’t wait you handle a little heat?” He drawled, the teasing tone being lost in his persistently monotone voice.

With an increasingly disgusted expression, Kagura retorted saying, “Ha! I can handle the heat just fine sadist! It’s _you_ who’s about to drown in your own sweat aru.”

Despite the bravado of her words, they could both clearly hear the obvious bluff. Her laborious breathing only proved to fortify the fact that Sougo was winning. He knew that. And he knew that she knew that too. The thought of once again gaining the upper hand caused a condescending, mocking grin to form on his lips.

“Maybe I should go. You’re so pitiful China- I was going to come here to spar but you look like you’re going to die.”

And with that, he turned heel, lazily sauntering away. For all of two seconds that is. The weather had made China’s fuse shorter than normal it seemed; the final words had been the tipping point and Kagura, in an attempt to gain back _something_ launched at the boy. Of course, Sougo had been prepared for the attack and side-stepped out of her projection path, tripping her in the process.

He watched the next scene play out without a slither of guilt.

The momentum carried China forward where she went barrelling head first into a group of children that were drawing chalk pictures on the concrete. A round of surprised shouts and tears from knee grazes and more shouting eventually led to Kagura being forced to sit out on the unshaded bench, away from everyone else. She wasn’t allowed to move- even when everyone was called to come and chose an ice lolly.

It had played out so well in fact, that Sougo could only marvel at his indirect handy work. And with the ice lolly to hand, he was basically being rewarded for making the sulking girl's frown set even deeper.

Sougo mulled over her frown as he licked his melting ice lolly. Perhaps it was the way she scowled at every moving thing, or that the flush on her face was so profound now he could barely tell her face from her hair- whatever it was it made his ice lolly taste slightly less sweet.

But only a little bit. He made sure to savour every last drop whilst mockingly staring in her direction.

\----**-----**------**-----

It was because he was bored. That was the _only_ reason he snuck around the teachers to blindly grab another ice lolly from the emptying cooler and it was the silent profanities she was sending his way that was the _only_ reason he found himself stood in front of the prison bench. But despite his own reasoning, it didn’t stop the hateful pout he was greeted with by the China girl who was sat leaning on her knees.

“This looks like a party.”

“Go fall in front of a bus aru.” She muttered, he voice muffled by her hands that were pressed on either side of her face.

A moment of silence passed. Then Sougo sighed. Quietly unwrapping the ice lolly, he held it out to the red headed girl. “Here.”

When he received just a suspicious look from Kagura, he released an irritated sigh and dropped the desert into her lap. As she fumbled, he explained hastily saying, “Just take it. It’d be a pain finding someone else to fight if you actually died.”

He avoided eye contact with her as he explained himself. It wasn’t that he felt guilty, far from it. His indifference towards his actions made it basically impossible to feel guilt... He _was_ a sadist after all. But the unprompted niceness of his actions made his skin crawl. It made him feel awkward. He didn’t know why… he just did.

“I can really have it?! Thanks, Sadist!!”

Through the muffled view of his fringe he almost missed it. But then again, he mused, a grin that face-splitting was impossible to miss. Perhaps this niceness has a few perks to it after all- now he knew that the silver perm head wasn’t to only one capable of causing those smile creases.

“Don’t smile or thank me. It’s creepy.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3  
> Drop a kudos if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
